


Sleepovers Bring Out The Best in Us

by solidburnreturned



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Budding Love, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Prompt Fic, Sleepovers, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solidburnreturned/pseuds/solidburnreturned
Summary: Crystal finally airs out some fears in she and Bea's budding relationship.
Relationships: Crystal/Bea, OC/OC
Kudos: 1





	Sleepovers Bring Out The Best in Us

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt fic! with more ocs lol :)c the prompt was "are you still awake?"

Crystal loved a sleepover more than anything. Hosting them made them especially exciting, since she loved any chance she had to show off her room. It was full of pink and purple mood lighting, her vast rock and gem collection, more cushy pillows and plump beanbag chairs any troll could ask for, her lovely pet moth, and, of course, a giant purple bed to accompany trolls of any size. It was the perfect room for a slumber party.

Yet, here she was, laying on the bed, anxious as ever as she waited for her one and only guest to arrive. 

The troll nearly jumped out of her purple skin when her brother poked his head in. “Cool pajamas. When’s Bea getting here?”

Crystal huffed out a sigh, tugging at her pink silk pajamas. “Soon...so that means you’re outta here soon, right?”

PJ winked and clicked his tongue affirmatively. “No worries, Marcus is gonna be here-” A knock at the door interrupted him. “Oh, that’s him! Later!”

Crystal watched her brother dart out the room, the sound of him bumbling down the hall and out the door echoing through the now empty pod. Still anxious, she fiddled with her gauges. She and Bea had been dating for almost six months now, and this was their first just-them sleepover. Firsts were hard for Crystal. First date, first kiss, first “I love you”...each had been scary, and she didn’t know why. Bea was nothing but sweet, patient, and relaxed. A wonderful girlfriend; better than anyone Crystal could ask for.

“I hope I don’t mess this up...” Crystal flopped over on her bed with a thump. “Oh, Bea...” Crystal groaned into her pillow. 

“‘Sup?” 

Crystal yelped as Bea poked her head in, her usual pointy-toothed grin beaming on her face. “Babe! I didn’t hear you come in!”

“PJ let me in.” Bea crossed the room to join her girlfriend on the bed, greeting her with a tight hug. “You look really pretty. Are these silk?” A green thumb and finger rubbed the ankle of Crystal’s pajama pants. 

“Uh, yeah! Y-You look nice too!”

Clad in her baggy orange sweatpants and blue sweatshirt, Bea’s smile grew. “You know me. Cozy queen.”

Crystal smiled back, her heart melting already.

\---

After a few hours of snacks, games, and chit-chat, both trolls were snuggled up in bed for a night’s rest. Bea had curled herself around her lanky girlfriend, who was wide awake. Crystal’s nerves were just too much; settling down enough to fall asleep was impossible. Sure, she was warm and cozy, Bea seemed to have enjoyed herself the entire time she was over (as did Crystal), but that didn’t mean she wasn’t still on edge. What if when she fell asleep she kicked Bea in the shins by accident? What if she snored? Drooled all over the pillow??

“Hey, are you still awake?”

Crystal gasped and shrunk in on herself at the sound of the sleepy moss farmer’s voice. “Oh, gosh, did I wake you up?”

Bea stretched her legs and yawned, shifting to be able to look into Crystal’s worry-lined face better. “No, I haven’t fallen asleep yet. I just knew you were awake because of that thing you do when you’re anxious.” The green troll moved her shoulders and hips from side to side. “Squirmy wormy, y’know. What’s the matter?”

Ugh, right. “I’m sorry...I’m just, like, nervous around you-” The look of sad bewilderment that came over Bea’s face made the purple troll backtrack quickly. “N-Not like that! I mean- oh, Bea, I’m sorry...I-I just don’t want to...to mess this up.”

Smile becoming crooked with confused amusement, Bea titled her head. “Mess what up? This sleepover’s been so fun.”

Crystal heaved a sigh. “No, I mean...us.” Crystal moved to lay on her back, looking up at Bea with her wide yellow eyes. “This is my first serious relationship, Bea. I just...don’t wanna do something to make you want to leave.”

Bea’s usual calm composer seem to fall, eyes wide with sympathy. “Oh...Crystal, I...” She quickly pulled the purple troll in for a hug. “I don’t want you to feel like you need to be anxious about that kind of thing with me. I love you, every bit of you...I’d never break up with you at the drop of a hat. I care about you.”

Tears welled up in Crystal’s eyes despite her best efforts to choke them back. “I know, I...I just really needed to hear it. From you.”

“You know you can talk to me about anything?” Bea pulled back to meet Crystal’s gaze. “Anything. I’m always willing to communicate with you.”

Vigorous nodding. “Same to you! I love you, Bea. You’re...you’re the most amazing troll I know.”

Bea’s smile returned as she chuckled, kissing Crystal on the forehead twice. “Oh, love...my sweet gem...” 

Crystal covered her face in flustered embarrassment, letting out a squeak. “Babe...!”

“What?” Bea snickered. Her smile grew as Crystal pounced on her with a tight hug, hands getting lost in her thick green hair. “You need some sleep, you’re losin’ it.”

“I can only sleep if you cuddle me.”

“You drive a hard bargain.” Bea twisted to flop down on her back, pulling a giggling Crystal down on top of her. “But I suppose if that’s the only way...”

“What a noble sacrifice.” Crystal snuggled up against her girlfriend with a sigh, closing her eyes. 

“Reward me in your dreams?”

“Make us pancakes in the morning?”

Bea snorted. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick lil something! comments/kudos appreciated


End file.
